The New Tournament Supplement 1: A Monk's Tale
by Saint X
Summary: [Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer: The New Tournament Supplement 1] A Tale of the Philippine part of the Layer Story... from importation plan to first national championship, follow Chris's view on this. WARNING: Maximum Sarcasm and Melacholy Ahead.


Hello Layer fans! It's me the saint with another story to the layer.

This story was created to supplement my current project, Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer: The New Tournament. This fic shows the story of one of the major characters in the said fic, and how he got to the top in his country. If i had integrated this into my main project, the number of chapters will be higher than the level of Icchan's punishments!

But, this story is also intended to be read on its own as well, because it is an entirely new story andminor canon for this turn... the canon placed here is more on the technical team, so expect a ton of Icchan pranks and punishments, Minor Yumika Fujimori OOCness and more.

Some of the names mentioned, it may be a person, book or whatever is also disclaimered and such- default rules please!

This story is dedicated to the Shadowmaidens Philippine All- Girl Gaming Clan- Via Ching "Moonlight Shadow" Merano, to my guild E.C.O. Unit, to the random people mentioned, to my dear imouto (who is not dead and is living well) and to god and so on and so forth until i sound like Kyon...

Kudos to Carange and DemonZ Guilds for winning N.E.S.T. Seasons 1 and 2- that means, this is dedicated to xAzraelx, Symour, TOPFLITE (I love the way he murders) and so on as well...

Standard Disclaimer Rules Apply- so there!

* * *

Prologue: This is _really not_ my day... 

And I wake up...

_The hell?_ I then thought, and I heard it- the sickening sound of the alarm. _Darn- 6AM._

And with sleep still reigning over my hazy head, I stand up. And before I take a step in my room, I have to remember who I am.

Let me see... ah yes! I'm Chris Christophers, a man of 20- something- ish. Manages a community like no other- well there are others like it but this one is unique. I look at my closet and take out the shirt that defines my job.

"In Game, I'M GOD!" that why my freaking shirt says- note the capitalized underlines and you'll know what those two letters mean, they're not printing errors on some shirt transfer printer or somewhat of that kind of machine or whatever. For those with fickle brains- I'm a game master, a person in charge of affairs in a virtual world where despondents, social losers, freaks and all sorts of people, _henjin _or otherwise gather.

_I really hate this shirt..._ I again think, remembering what happened the last time I wore it- utter chaos with a pseudo- riot after my neck, with the _renchus_ yelling IMBA- that's 'imbalance' in slang, Philippine or otherwise.

I look at the overhead clock- _6:15... Great._

Now is the time I take that first step- not a good idea after 20 milliseconds.

"Blag!" my body hit the floor of my bedroom, hard.

_Today is not my day..._ I again think and looked at the bump that made me trip. _Great, I forgot to put away my Haruhi Suzumiya novel collection..._

That woke me up- as I stood up and put away the 8 books of the Japanese cult classic. With that out of the way, I went towards the door but then stopped midway- one thing was there.

_The sign..._ I again thought. I had reminder signs placed in strategic areas so as I would not forget basic tasks- like fixing my bedroom. _This is definitely not my day..._

After fixing my bed, it was half past six- got to eat. And so I fixed myself a basic breakfast- a six piece pack of rolls and a simple sunny- side- up egg with the yolk runny. As you noted, I never take coffee, coco or milk for that matter- blame my mom for that.

_How did she get here anyway?_ I again thought as I ate, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV- I was on the couch by the way.

_All hail all- expense paid satellite TV._ I managed to whisper that as I began to browse the channels.

Discovery Channel, National Geographic, HBO, Cinemax... the list goes on as I press the up button on the handheld device that controlled the will of the mighty television. _Now where was that channel?_

Finally found it, channel 55- Japanese channel BS3... Then it came- that commercial- the commercial that changed my life forever.

Dreams, hopes and all of that yadda- yadda... _Angelic Layer? What the?_

Even I was amazed at the footage- _fighting dolls? It's Japan alright._

But then a thought came to my now awake mind- not a good one. As you see, I have a boss that is keen for ideas and is willing to invest up to 85 percent of company resources- she almost failed and almost bankrupted the company in one when the customers cried IMBA- _again that word!_ Over and over they cry it... but eventually, it was solved- _good for me- I don't want to be sacked._

_I hope that she does not see this... _I again thought.

But... Little did I knew back then that I myself would be drawn, forcibly or not to this alternate world called...

Angelic Layer.


End file.
